Evolution of health care systems has brought about tremendous need in advancements of technology related to the health care systems, Point of Care Testing (POCT) in the health care systems are medical diagnostic testing performed on a subject by implementing POCT devices also referred as medical devices in any health care units such as clinical laboratories or hospitals where the subject is receiving care or treatment, POCT may be performed by non-laboratory personnel and results of the POCT are stored and used for clinical decision making at the health care units. In a system where multiple POCT devices are configured to perform testing of one or more subjects, each of the multiple POCT devices is integrated with the health care unit, which acquires the results of the POCT through a data manager. The integration includes establishing POC Result Generator (POCRG) interface at each of the multiple POCT devices for the acquisition. In one embodiment, the POCRG interface is defined in POCT1-A2 standard with a set of standard messages using HL7 messages exchanged between the data manager and the POCT devices. The set of standardized messages make the POCRG interface vendor independent for acquisition of the POCT results or medical data of the associated subject.
Further, integration of POCT in home setting of subjects, i.e., when the POCT devices are located at a different location other than the health care unit premises, with the data manager of the health care unit involves a complex network. As described, the POCRG interface should be established with each of the said POCRG and the data manager. Also, in the POCT devices may be manufactured by different vendors and therefore there may be a need for establishing the POCRG interface with each of the POCT devices belonging to different vendors. Further, upon the acquisition of the medical data or the results, mapping of the medical data with a unique subject ID associated with each of the corresponding subject must be performed. Furthermore, acquiring and storing the medical data against an order based on request of the health care units may be a challenge. Also, huge effort and maintenance support may be required for the mapping and storing the medical data for an order. Overall, existing systems for acquisition of the medical data involves vendor support and large integration effort for establishing the POCRG interface for each of the vendor.